The Case of the Supernatural
by sherotterlocked
Summary: The Doctor needs help with a huge problem- something has been stolen from space, something important. So, who better to ask for help than a consulting detective, his best friend and two monster fighting hunters?Superwholock fic, rated T because I don't know where it is going.


**Hello! This is my first superwholock fic, I hope you enjoy! I am not adding Castile or any of the Doctors companions right now- but they may appear later in the fic!**

**Please enjoy and tell me if you liked it! Thank you!**

* * *

_There is a man in a little blue box who travels round space and time. He has seen the stars and many galaxies, many people and many lives. He travels alone in his little blue box, sometimes with a companion by his side. He is an amazing man, but to call him a man would be incorrect, he is more than a man. A Space Man. He travels through space and time, past, present and future, always trying to save a world._

_There is another man who has an amazing mind. He solves cases, murders, robberies and any other crime that will stop him being bored. He used to be alone, alone protects him, but he has a companion, his best friend, who never really leaves his side. He, too, is an amazing man, but to call him a hero would be wrong in his opinion. He says heroes don't exist, and if they did, he wouldn't be one of them. He is famous throughout the world as the Consulting Detective with the amazing mind._

_Lastly, in this story are two more men. Two humans. They are hunters of the supernatural and together they hunt all of the daemons that surround your nightmares, the ones that creep up on you in the night when you are alone in your bed. They hunt the daemons that run around the dark woods of the night and the ones that hide in the shadows waiting for a victim. They hunt, they kill and they save._

_These men have never met._

_They might meet, not as a coincidence (they don't exist) but when the universe needs them too. To a normal human being, the universe is full of strange coincidences, but if you look closely they are all linked. Everything is linked in one way or another. So, when the world needed help, it screamed out to the universe and made these men meet. This story is about these amazing men meeting. They met because the universe wanted them too._

* * *

"Bored!" Said Sherlock, plonking himself into his chair. "John? JOHN? John where is my gun?"

John shouted from his room: "I CONFISCATED IT!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT, JOHN?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SHOOTING THE WALL!" Shouted John back, accustomed to living with Sherlock now and used to his rants. "AND WE CANNOT AFFORD TO FIX IT."

"FINE!" Retorted Sherlock, annoyed at his roommate. He hadn't had a case in 17 hours now. What was London doing? He opened his laptop, expecting his usual home screen, but receiving two words that seemed to be imprinted on the screen:

**Be Patient**

Be patient? What did that mean? "John?" He called.

"Yes Sherlock?" Replied John, aware of Sherlock's change of tone. He walked into the room where Sherlock sat and sat in his armchair. "What is it?"

In reply Sherlock showed John the screen.

"What does it mean?" Asked John.

"I... Dont know. Maybe exactly what it says, maybe we have to wait and find out."

"Ok." Was John's only reply, he could see the Consulting Detectives mind already spinning with ideas so decided not to waste his words.

After a while 221B's door creaked open. The room was so silent that it almost seemed to buzz. The only noise was the sound of heavy footprints making their way into the room, slowly getting closer. First, John saw a foot, then a leg, then a body, until he saw a whole man. A reasonably tall man, with a lanky figure and long hair that slightly covered one of his eyes. He walked into the centre of the room and then stood, facing them, with his hands behind his back.

"Hello." He said at last. "I'm the Doctor."

Sherlock stayed silent for a moment, clearly analysing the man in front of them, but there was worry in his eyes. "Who?"

The strange man said, "Doctor Who? Well, don't we all want to know the answer to that?" Then he smiled, as if that cleared everything up.

"Well your obviously not human." Said Sherlock.

The man looked surprised, but then straightened up again, "ah, Yes, I almost forgot. Your a detective, consulting detective, if I am right. One of the cleverest men to have ever walked this planet."

"Don't change the subject. Now. You can't be human, so, where are you from?"

"You don't seemed very surprised." Said the Doctor.

"Well it's not very surprising, is it? This planet is surrounded by galaxies, Suns, planets and stars. Why should I be surprised that one of them also had the right conditions to sustain a life force?" The Doctor smiled at this, before nodding his head and saying;

"So I suppose you expected someone like me to come along?"

"No, no,no, not at all. I knew it."

At this John (who was still in the room, just completely shocked at everything) held up his hands.

"Wait. Just stop there now, Sherlock. You expected this? And you said nothing? And you-" He pointed at the Doctor. "Who or what are you exactly?"

"I am The Doctor, a 1100 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"The what now?" Asked John.

"Doesn't matter right now, I'll explain on the way."

"On the way where?" Asked John.

The Doctor smiled, "Finally, you're asking the right are going to the TARDIS. Which, before you ask, is my ship. Stands for ' Time and relative dimension in space' if you are interested."

"You time travel? Well I should have expected that I guess." Said Sherlock.

"Yes, Yes I do. That's creepy you know- that thing you do-don't do that to the people you are about to meet." Said the Doctor.

"More aliens?" Asked John.

"Well, Americans." Replied the Doctor. "Are you coming or not? The world needs you."

"The world?"

"Yes. Possibly the whole universe too, if your lucky."

* * *

The TARDIS'S doors swung open, creaking at the sudden force that had been applied to them. Firstly, in walked the Doctor, smiling at his ship. He was followed, of course, by Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. John's mouth immediately hung open gaping at the sight before his eyes. Sherlock, however, remained calm, never once letting on what was going through his brain. Walking in, they saw two men hunched over a map, with their backs turned away from the door.

"HELLO!" The Doctor shouted, sounding extremely happy.

The Two men turned around, none of them smiling.

"Hello." Said one, with short brown hair, obviously the older of the brothers. "And you are?" He said,pointing at Sherlock and John.

"Hi, I'm John Watson and I'm not very sure what's going on." Said John. The Two men grinned at this.

"No one does really." Said the one with longer brown hair.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Said Sherlock, "I mean, we are obviously here for a reason, and, considering the fact that we have just met an alien I would say that something has happened in the universe, something bad. You are looking at a map with rings and crosses on, so I would say that you are looking for something. And, judging by the fact that you are hunters of sorts, you are looking for whatever you hunt. I would say that whatever you are looking for has stolen something. You are needed to kill it, myself and John are needed to find it and the Doctor here is needed to tell us and help us along the way." Sherlock looked around. "Am I right?"

There was a stunned silence for a moment before the older brother asked; "how did you know we were hunters?"

"Simple. When you walk, you make almost no sound, as if you don't want to be heard, a common trait in hunters. On you I can see a torch, two knives, a bottle of water and a packet of salt. Hunters of the supernatural natural then, I suppose."

"Is it really that obvious?" Said one, "I'm Dean by the way, and my brother here is Sam."

They all shook hands, introducing themselves one by one. Sherlock stopped himself from spilling out the brothers life story, though it was so obvious that he couldn't see how John didn't notice. John was standing in a state of complete shock, trying to absorb all the information around him.

"Right!" Said the Doctor clapping his hands. "Shall we begin?"

And that was the start of a very long adventure.

* * *

**Thank you for reading- sorry the ending was a bit abrupt but please tell me of you liked this!**


End file.
